Geheimnis um einen Kessel
by Godiva
Summary: Lunas Vater wurde entführt ... und es ist an den Weasleys herauszufinden von wem und warum. RonLuna
1. Lunas Vater

Titel: Geheimnis um einen Kessel

Kapitel: 1/5

Pairings: Ron/Luna; angedeutet: Ginny/Dean, Hermine/Viktor

Warnungen: Keine

Kommentare: Es gibt zu wenig Ron/Luna Geschichten auf dieser Welt, und daher hier ein weiterer Beitrag von mir. Wer mir sagen kann woher ich den Namen habe kriegt einen Keks ;)

Betagelesen von Dunkler Flamme knuddels

Kapitel 1:

Klong "Fred! George! Was habt ihr mit der Zuckerdose angestellt?" Mrs. Weasley zog ihren Zwillingen kräftig an den Ohren.

„Aua Mama … das war nicht die echte Dose!"

„Ja, die echte Zuckerdose ist in unserem Zimmer, ehrlich!"

„Und was ist mit dem Zucker, der jetzt auf dem Boden liegt? – Ginny hör auf zu kichern. Und du auch Ron!"

Verärgert liess Mrs. Weasley die Ohren der Zwillinge los und drohte ihren Jüngsten mit dem Finger.

„Womit habe ich das verdient? Wir haben kein ruhiges Frühstück mehr gehabt seit die beiden diesen Laden eröffnet haben! Ich wusste immer, das war eine schlechte Idee!"

„Aber Mama", warf Bill ein. „Sie machen immerhin guten Umsatz!"

Der übliche Familienstreit (während dem niemand bemerkte, dass Mr. Weasley ruhig den Zucker eingesammelt und in die alte Zuckerdose gefüllt hatte) wurde unterbrochen durch die Ankunft des Tagespropheten. Ginny schnappte ihn sich.

„'Unfall oder Entführung? Das mysteriöse Verschwinden Rudolph Lovegoods'. Ist das nicht Lunas Vater?"

Sie las für ihre ganze Familie:

„Rudolph Lovegood, Editor und Besitzer des 'Klitterer' kehrte letzte Woche nicht nach Hause zu seiner Tochter Luna zurück. In Anbetracht Lovegoods Hang zum Aussergewöhnlichen und seine Neigung manchmal Ort und Zeit zu vergessen, wenn er etwas entdeckt, was er für aussergewöhnlich hält, gab dies anfangs keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Inzwischen allerdings sind seine Familie und das Ministerium sehr besorgt um ihn. Alle Hinweise bezüglich seines Aufenthaltsortes sind willkommen."

Sie sah wieder auf. „Arme Luna! Was macht sie jetzt nur, ohne ihren Vater?"

Ron fragte sich das immer noch, als er in seinem Zimmer war und vor seinen Hausaufgaben sass. Er gab den Versuch auf irgendwelche Geschichtsdaten in seinem Kopf zu hämmern und klopfte stattdessen an Ginnys Tür.

„Ron? Was gibt es? Ich schreibe gerade an Dean!"

„Ich dachte nur, da wir zusammen in der DA sind mit Luna, und sie keine Freunde zu haben scheint, ob wir ihr vielleicht schreiben sollten? Damit sie sich vielleicht nicht so allein fühlt?"

Ginny kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Keine schlechte Idee, dafür, dass sie von dir ist."

„Möchtest du ihn schreiben, oder sollte ich?"

„Du schreibst, es war deine Idee. Ich kontrolliere ihn und unterschreibe."

Ron räumte die Geschichtsunterlagen von seinem Schreibtisch und zog ein Pergament hervor. Nachdenklich kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe bis ihm ein geeigneter Anfang einfiel. Wo war Hermine wenn man sie brauchte? Schliesslich war er aber doch fertig, und legte Ginny seinen Brief vor. Ginny legte ihre Stirn in Falten, als sie Rons Resultat las.

„_Liebe Luna_

_Da wir wie die meisten Zaubererfamilien den Tagespropheten lesen, haben wir natürlich über deinen Vater gehört. Wir waren sehr geschockt von seinem Verschwinden zu erfahren. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass unser Vater letztes Jahr angegriffen wurde, und wir verstehen einige der Gefühle, die du jetzt wohl hast. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass dein Vater nicht angegriffen wurde, aber du verstehst was ich meine._

_Unser Sommer verläuft wie immer, Fred und George (du erinnerst dich an ihre Flucht?) sind ziemlich erfolgreich mit ihrem Scherzartikelladen, also gewöhnt sich auch unserer Mutter langsam an die Idee. Percy, unser hochnäsiger Bruder, natürlich nicht. Ich glaube es war ihm sehr peinlich, den Namen „Weasley" über dem beliebtesten Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse zu finden. Na ja, vermutlich sind sie auch nicht zu glücklich in Verbindung mit ihm gebracht zu werden, also ist es Gleichstand. Fred und George wohnen noch zu Hause und es vergeht kein Tag ohne ein kleineres Desaster (in den Augen unserer Mutter). Bevor der Tagesprophet heute kam, sprang die Zuckerdose vom Tisch, als meine Mutter gerade Zucker in ihren Tee tun wollte. Sie war nicht sehr wütend._

_Bitte schreib uns, wie es dir geht._

_Ginny und Ron Weasly."_

Ginny unterschrieb das Pergament.

„Nicht der beste Brief, der je geschrieben wurde, aber gut genug. Los, geben wir ihn Pig, er wird begeistert sein jemanden Neues zum nerven zu haben."

Niemand schenkte Ron noch irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit, als er Pig den nächsten Abend während dem Essen jagte. Mrs. Weasley machte gelegentlich Kommentare wie „Ron, pass auf den Stuhl auf" oder „Ron, Vorsicht, schlag nicht die Töpfe vom Tisch", konzentrierte sich aber hauptsächlich auf ihr Essen. Mit einem spektakulären Sprung (der leider von seiner Familie verpasst wurde) fing Ron schliesslich Pig und nahm den Brief. Ginny stiess ihn an, als er wieder sass und immer noch etwas von „geflügelten Deppen" murmelte. Pig flog fröhlich schreiend im Kreis über die Familie.

„Komm schon Ron, er ist von ihr, oder? Lies vor."

„_Lieber Ronald und liebe Ginny_

_Ich war wirklich überrascht von eurem Brief. Danke. Mein Vater ist immer noch weg und diesen Monat wird kein Quibbler erscheinen. Ich lebe bei meiner Tante in London, denn das Ministerium glaubt ich könnte nicht allein im Haus von meinem Vater leben. – Sie wird bald auf Geschäftsreise gehen müssen, und wir wissen noch nicht, ob ich mit ihr kommen kann. Ich werde dann vermutlich sowieso allein sein, sie ist meine einzige Verwandte. Oder mein Vater kommt vorher heim, vielleicht hat er wirklich nur etwas entdeckt und die Zeit vergessen._

_Noch mal vielen Dank für euren Brief_

_Luna"_

Ron sah beeindruckt zu Ginny. „Wow, sie wirkt fast rational."

Mrs. Weasley lächelte sie an.

„Ihr habt dem armen Mädchen geschrieben? Wie aufmerksam von euch!"

Die jüngsten Weasleys erröteten.

„Es war Rons Idee. Sie hat nicht wirklich Freunde, wir waren etwas besorgt."

Mrs. Weasley nickte, ihr Gesicht mitleidig.

„Sie hat also wirklich keinen Platz, zu dem sie könnte."

Sie sprachen nicht mehr über Luna den Rest des Essens, aber als sie ihre Teller vom Tisch trugen, kam Mrs. Weasley darauf zurück.

„Percys Zimmer ist jetzt leer. Wenn ihr wollt, könnte Luna hier wohnen."

Die ganze Familie sah sie überrascht an.

„Was? Ron und Ginny scheinen sie zu mögen und sie wird vermutlich froh sein bei jemandem wohnen zu können."

Ginny wagte es den Mund aufzumachen.

„Sie ist etwas seltsam, aber nett."

„Seht ihr? Ich wollte sowieso nach London morgen um den Laden von denen anzusehen, " sie zeigte mit dem Löffel in ihrer Hand auf die Zwillinge, „wir können sie dann fragen."

Eine Frau mittleren Alters öffnete die Tür. Ihr Haar war simpel, aber elegant geschnitten und sie trug sehr subtiles Make-up, das zu ihren tadellosen Roben passte. Sie war, kurz gesagt, das absolute Gegenteil von Luna Lovegood.

„Hallo? Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Sie lächelte sie höflich an. Ron fing an leicht zu stottern.

„Erm, wir suchen Luna Lovegood?"

„Ah, meine Nichte. Kommen Sie rein."

Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Luna – Besuch für dich!"

„Besuch?" Lunas Stimme war abwesend wie immer als sie aus einem Zimmer hervorschlenderte. „Ronald? Ginny? … Mrs. Weasley?"

„Ja, das ist unsere Mutter. Mama, das ist Luna."

Mrs. Weasley lächelte sie an. „Hallo Luna."

„Luna, willst du mich nicht vorstellen?"

„Das ist meine Tante Patricia Lovegood. Tante Patricia, das sind Mrs. Weasley, Ronald Weasley und Ginny Weasley. Ginny ist in meinem Jahr aber in Gryffindor."

„Luna hat meinen Kindern geschrieben, dass sie jetzt in London wohnt. Ich wollte heute sowieso nach London, und mein Mann arbeitet beim Ministerium, so haben wir Ihre Adresse gefunden. Ich hoffe wir stören nicht."

„Oh nein, überhaupt nicht." Lunas Tante lächelte. „Tee?"

„Oh ja, gerne."

„Überlass den Tee lieber mir, Luna Liebes."

Patricia Lovegood stoppte ihre Nichte auf dem Weg zur Küche.

„Geh du dein Haar in Ordnung bringen. Habe ich dir nicht all diese Pflegeprodukte gekauft? Es sieht immer noch wie Stroh aus!"

„Ich habe vergessen sie zu benutzen."

Luna war offensichtlich nicht sehr interessiert an ihren Haaren.

„Wirklich, du bist unmöglich! Geh es wenigstens bürsten!"

Luna verschwand wieder und Ron und Ginny entschieden sich auf einem Sofa Platz zu nehmen, während ihre Mutter und Patricia Lovegood in der Küche beschäftigt waren.

Sie sprachen ein wenig über allgemeine Dinge, wie Hausaufgaben und Hogwarts wie es früher war (Mrs. Weasley war zwei Jahre über Patricia gewesen), bevor Mrs. Weasley zum Grund ihres Besuches kam.

„Luna schrieb, Sie gehen bald auf Geschäftsreise, Patricia?"

„Ja, werde ich. Ich arbeite für eine Zaubertrankfirma und muss in den mittleren Osten reisen. Es wird nicht leicht werden Luna mitzunehmen, aber es ist schwer einen anderen Ort für sie zu finden."

„Wir haben ein Zimmer frei, da mein dritter Sohn ausgezogen ist, und wir dachten, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, könnte Luna bei uns wohnen. Das Haus ist sowieso voll, es wird keinen Unterschied machen."

Patricia strahlte. „Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen, Molly. Besonders da Ihre Kinder sich mit Luna verstehen zu scheinen. Was denkst du, Liebes?"

Lunas Gesicht war in ein nettes Pink getaucht.

„Ich würde gerne kommen." Sie sah auf. „Es macht Ihnen wirklich nichts aus? Mein Vater wird bald zurück sein."

Patricia Lovegoods Gesicht war halb lachend, halb weinend als sie Luna an sich zog.

„Ich hoffe es."

Die Weasleys waren still, sie wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten.

Zwei Tage später brachte Patricia Luna zum Fuchsbau. Sie kamen durch das Flohnetzwerk und Lunas Korkenkette riss, als sie aus dem Kamin fiel. Sie schaffte ein kurzes „Hallo", bevor sie sich wieder auf den Boden kniete um sie wieder aufzusammeln. Patricia sah sie missbilligend an, aber Ron kniete sich ebenfalls hin um ihr zu helfen.

„Tee?" frage Mrs. Weasley freundlich. Patricia schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich bin ein wenig in Eile."

Sie hüstelte um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Nichte zu bekommen, aber das misslang.

„Luna, Liebes", säuselte sie. Luna sah auf.

„Tante Patricia?"

„Ich gehe jetzt auf meine Geschäftsreise. Ich hoffe, du benimmst dich während du hier bist und nervst die Weasleys nicht mit seltsamen Geschichten. Sie sind sehr nett zu dir, also probier ihnen nicht zur Last zu fallen."

„Ja, Tante Patricia", antworte Luna, etwas niedergeschlagen. Patricia lehnte sich herunter, um ihr auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Du bist ein gutes Mädchen." Sie strich ihr über die Haare. „Ich werde dir schreiben."

Luna lebte sich schnell ein. Zum Erstaunen der Weasleys schien sie den Fuchsbau zu lieben. Sie war begeistert über den Ghoul der im Dachboden lebte (die Weasleys interpretierten ihre Reaktionen als Begeisterung), bewunderte das etwas schiefe Aussehen des Hauses und beobachte fasziniert wie die Weasley Kinder den Garten entgnomten. Offenbar hatten weder sie noch ihr Vater sich jemals die Mühe gemacht ihren eigenen Garten zu entgnomen. Sie bewunderte Mrs. Weasleys hausgestrickten Pullovern und Socken. Mrs. Weasley versprach ihr auch einen Pullover für Weihnachten zu stricken. Alles zusammen schien Luna mehr sich selber zu sein, als sie in ihrem Brief und in London erschienen war. Einmal brachte sie jedoch die gesamte Familie zum schweigen, als sie in ihrer verträumten Art anmerkte, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich in Schweden mit ihrem Vater sein sollte. Niemand wusste, was man darauf antworten sollte.


	2. Die jungen Weasleys

Nicht betagelesen, weil sich niemand dafür interessiert hat ... wenn jemand Lust hat, nur zu, ich wäre undendlich dankbar

Titel: Geheimnis um einen Kessel

Kapitel: 2/5

Pairings: Ron/Luna; angedeutet: Ginny/Dean, Hermine/Viktor

Warnungen: Keine

Kommentare: Es gibt zu wenig Ron/Luna Geschichten auf dieser Welt, und daher hier ein weiterer Beitrag von mir. Wer mir sagen kann woher ich den Namen habe kriegt einen Keks ;)

Kapitel 2

Luna war schon eine Woche im Fuchsbau als Ron sie mit nach Ottery St. Catchpole nahm. Mit einer langen Liste an Lebensmitteln, die sie in dem kleinen Dorfladen kaufen sollten. Ron war froh, dass sein Vater die Taschen so manipuliert hatte, dass sie immer leicht waren. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, warm aber nicht zu heiss, ein paar Quellwolken am Himmel verstreut, die Wege trocken. Die Rapsfelder blühten und verströmten ihren süssen Duft. Luna wirkte trotz dieser Gunst der Natur niedergedrückt. Ron konnte sich denken wieso. Ihr Vater war seit fast drei Wochen verschwunden.

„Mein Vater würde euer Haus auch lieben", sagte Luna plötzlich in ihrer unvermittelten Art.

„Er kann gerne mal zu Besuch kommen, wenn er wieder da ist."

Ron hoffte sein Lächeln war so aufmunternd, wie er dachte. Vermutlich war es nur eines seines verlegenen Grinsen. Luna blieb stehen und ihre Augen waren plötzlich nicht mehr so verträumt. Das schockierte Ron genauso, wie ihre konfuse Art ihn anfangs verwirrt hatte.

„Mein Vater ist seit drei Wochen weg."

Die verträumte Note kehrte in ihre Stimme zurück.

„Nicht einmal ich kann noch glauben, dass er einfach die Zeit vergessen hat."

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." Ron wurde etwas unruhig.

„Die Auroren scheinen auch keine Fortschritte zu machen. Ich habe nichts von ihnen gehört, und Tante Patricia wird auch ärgerlich.""

Ein Brief von Patricia war an dem Morgen gekommen. Zusammen mit einigen arabischen Süssigkeiten.

„Ich bin sicher sie geben sich Mühe."

„Ja, aber vielleicht haben Fudges Feuerdämonen ihn erwischt," sage Luna sehr ernst. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Auroren, dass herausfinden würden." Ron öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und sie legten den Rest des Weges schweigend zurück.

Am selben Abend entgnomte Ron mit Ginny und den Zwillingen den Garten. Luna hatte sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Ginny, wie immer eher missmutig am Werk, drehte sich zu Ron um. Und hätte beinahe seinen Gnom ins Gesicht bekommen.

„Pass auf, du Trottel!"

„Sorry." Ron warf zwei weitere Gnome über den Zaun.

„Ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass Luna niedergeschlagen wirkt heute?"

Ron nickte. „Sie glaubt auch nicht mehr daran, dass ihr Vater nur ‚die Zeit vergessen hat'. Und sie schien nicht sehr beeindruckt von der Arbeit der Auroren."

„Du hast mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Ja, heute auf dem Weg ins Dorf."

Fred und George hatten inzwischen auch die letzten Gnome ins Feld befördert.

„Die Auroren machen wahrscheinlich die Jagd auf Todesser ihre Hauptpriorität", bemerkte Fred.

„Aber woher wissen die, ob sein Verschwinden nicht etwas mit den Todessern zu tun hat?" ergänzte George. Ihre jüngeren Geschwister zuckten mit den Schultern. Ein leicht manisches Grinsen breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge aus.

„Hey, Ronnekins, hast du nicht eine Menge solcher Sachen mit Harry gemacht?"

„Solcher Sachen?"

„Die Wahrheit herausfinden, wenn die Erwachsenen das nicht hinbekommen?"

Ron blinzelte.

„Na ja, das war nicht ganz das Gleiche."

„Wir könnten es doch probieren!" Ginny war natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme für die Idee. „Wie fangen wir an?"

Wenig später klopften die vier jüngsten Weasleys an Lunas Tür. Sie schien nicht sehr überrascht und liess sie herein. Ehrfürchtig sahen sich die Geschwister um. Luna hatte nicht viele Sachen mitgenommen, aber was sie hatte, lag scheinbar planlos im Zimmer verstreut. Percys alter Schreibtisch war übersäht von Schulbüchern, sonstigen Büchern und mehreren Ausgaben des Klitterers versehen mit Lunas Kommentaren. Einige beschriebene Pergamente schauten auch hervor. Ihre Schlafrobe war halb unter dem Kissen, halb über der Decke, und ihre sonstigen Sachen hingen ziemlich schief in Percys Schrank, der halb offen stand.

„Wow, man erkennt das Zimmer kaum wieder. Percy war immer so pingelig ordentlich."

„Ordnung lenkt ab."

Luna lächelte und setzte sich auf ihre Schlafrobe auf dem Bett. Sie fragte nicht, warum sie gekommen waren und so räusperte Ginny sich schliesslich.

„Luna, wir wollten nur fragen …"

Sie räusperte sich wieder und sah dann hilflos zu ihren Brüdern. Die schienen allerdings auch einen Knoten in der Zunge zu haben. Luna war wie immer entnervend geduldig.

„Erm, wir dachten, wegen den Auroren und deinem Vater …"

„Meinem Vater?"

„Ja, hast du nicht irgendeine Idee, warum jemand deinem Vater feindlich gesinnt sein könnte?"

„Nein, warum. Mein Vater hat nie Streit gesucht."

„Deinem Vater gehört der Klitterer, oder?" Fred hatte sich eingeschaltet.

„Ja, er ist auch der Editor."

„Eben, Magazine haben immer Feinde!"

George nickte. „Worüber hat dein Vater denn in letzter Zeit geschrieben?"

Luna stand auf und begann auf dem Schreibtisch zu wühlen. Schliesslich hob sie die neuste Ausgabe des Klitterers und ein kurzes Manuskript auf. Fred und George nahmen den Klitterer, während Ron das Manuskript griff.

„Brans Kessel?!"

Fred und George sahen wieder auf.

„Was hast du gesagt Ron?"

„Der Titel von dem Manuskript ist ‚Die Restauration von Brans Kessel.' Was ist dieser Kessel?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo ist Hermine wenn man sie braucht?

„Der Kessel gehörte einem irischen Helden. Damit kann man Tote zurück ins Leben holen. Es ist eine Muggellegende."

Luna lächelte Ron an.

„Und warum schreibt dein Vater über eine Muggellegende?"

„Er glaubt, dass es den Kessel wirklich gab. Der Legende nach sprang jemand in den Kessel – und weil der Kessel nichts Lebendiges halten konnte, darum wurde er zerstört. Mein Vater glaubt, dass der Kessel nicht zerstört wurde, sondern nur seine Kraft verlor. Und dass jemand ihn reaktivieren möchte. Ich hab den Artikel schon den Auroren gezeigt, aber sie waren nicht sehr interessiert."  
„Ein Kessel der Tote zum Leben erweckt?"

Luna nickte ernsthaft.

„Mein Vater war sich sehr sicher. Ich glaube er hat für irgendwelche Bestätigungen das Haus verlassen."

Ron las den Artikel durch, während George und Fred durch den Klitterer gingen. Sie fanden nichts Provozierendes darin, nur das übliche Gespinst. Neue Beweise für die Existenz von Fudges Feuerdämonenarmee, ein Hexer der mental auf den Mars reiste und dort mit kleinen grünen Männchen sprach (hatten Harry und Hermine nicht einmal von Marsmännchen als Muggelidee gesprochen?) und eine Hexe, die angeblich Geschlechtsverkehr mit verstorbenen Magiern hatte. Merlin sei eine Bombe im Bett. Vage provozierend, aber nichts was jemanden ernsthaft zu Verbrechen motivieren würde. Der Kesselartikel versprach wenig mehr. Es schien ein Rohentwurf zu sein – er enthielt wenig mehr, als das was Luna ihm bereits gesagt hatte.

Wie immer wenn er nicht weiterwusste, schrieb Ron und Hermine und Harry. Hermine war gerade mit ihren Eltern in Bugarien um Viktor Krum zu besuchen, und Luna lieh Ron ihre Eule Selene (es hatte die Weasleys sehr erstaunt, dass sie so etwas Mundanes wie eine Eule hatte) für die Reise. Selene war eine sehr effiziente Eule, was etwas erstaunte bei ihrer Besitzerin. Bereits fünf Tage später kam sie mit einer Antwort von Hermine zurück. Harrys Antwort war vage gewesen – er misstraute dem Klitterer zwar, dem Ministerium aber auch. Hermines Antwort war länger und enthielt mehrere Ergüsse über Legende und Wahrheit, über den Klitterer, über irische Legenden und die Unmöglichkeit auf magische Weise Tote zum Leben zu erwecken, aber die Möglichkeiten Zombies zu kreieren, die alle sehr unzureichend waren (ihre folgenden theoretischen Überlegungen waren allen im Fuchsbau Anwesenden völlig unverständlich). Aber sie würde sowieso in ein paar Tagen nach England zurückkehren, da Viktor in ein Trainingslager des Nationalteams müsste, und würde dann beim Fuchsbau vorbeikommen. Viktor ginge es gut, seine Familie sei sehr nett und so weiter. Kaum etwas Definitives, aber es beunruhigte Ron, dass seine Freund den Artikel halb ernst nahmen.

Die Weasleygeschwister nahmen sich das Manuskript noch einmal vor. Mit einem Bleistift (Rudolph Lovegood mochte scheinbar auch Muggeldinge) waren mehrere Bemerkungen an den Rand gekritzelt in einer schier unlesbaren Handschrift. Ein Wort mit „N." tauchte häufig auf. Auf ihre Frage hin betrachtete Luna das Wort von allen Seiten, drehte das Pergament dann noch einmal langsam und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Entweder Natt, Nad, Nott oder Nod."

„Nott – so heisst einer der Todesser, die neulich aus Akzaban geflohen sind, nicht wahr?" Stille breitete sich in Lunas kleinem Zimmer auf, sogar sie wirkte geschockt.


	3. Besuch bei Percy

Es scheint doch wenigstens eine Person diese Geschichte zu lesen Danke MissLovegood gibtKekse... ich bettel ja ungern aber wenn noch jemand liest – ein review bitte? Und wenn es eine Begründung ist warum diese fic grottenschlecht ist

Nicht betagelesen, weil sich niemand dafür interessiert hat ... wenn jemand Lust hat, nur zu, ich wäre undendlich dankbar

Titel: Geheimnis um einen Kessel

Kapitel: 3/5

Pairings: Ron/Luna; angedeutet: Ginny/Dean, Hermine/Viktor

Warnungen: Keine

Kapitel 3

Ein paar Tage später kam Hermine im Fuchsbau an. Sie war wie immer skeptisch, verglich aber alle Angaben im Artikel und den Seitenbemerkungen mit dem, was sie über Zombies wusste und fand keinen grundlegenden Fehler – ausser der schieren Unwahrscheinlichkeit. An demselben Abend bekamen die Weasleys einen Anruf. Hermine war diejenige die schliesslich den Hörer aufpicken musste, da die Zauberer zunächst den plötzlichen Lärm nicht einordnen konnten.

„Bei Weasley."

„Hi, Hermine."

„Harry!"

„Die Dursleys sind heute auf irgendeiner Betriebsfeier, ich hoffe Onkel Vernon sieht sich die Telefonrechnung nicht genauer an. – Hör zu Hermine, ich bin gerade durch die alten Ausgaben der ‚Sun' gegangen."

„Der Sun?"

„Mir war langweilig, okay? Und red jetzt nicht über meine Hausaufgaben. Auf jeden Fall, hör zu. In der Ausgabe vor drei Wochen ist ein kleiner interessanter Artikel. Aus einem kleinen Museum in der Nähe von Dublin wurde ein keltischer Kessel gestohlen." Er machte eine kurze Pause für den Effekt. „Bran's Kessel, wird der genannt. Die Sun schreibt sogar die gleiche Legende dazu, wie die von der Ron erzählt hat."

Hermine war ungläubig.

„Brans Kessel?"

„Ja, Brans Kessel. Und der Einbruch war völlig mysteriös … keine Spuren, die Vitrine wurde nicht aufgebrochen, das Video gelöscht für 1 Stunde. Die Muggel verdächtigten einen Wächter, aber der Nachtwächter war zu der Zeit als es passiert sein muss nachweislich in einem anderen Raum. – Meinst du es ist ein Zufall – der Artikel erschien am zwei Tage bevor Mr. Lovegood verschwand."

Wenig später, beim Abendessen, würde Mr. Weasley von seinen Sprösslingen mit Fragen über den Artikel bestürmt. Er lachte, während er sich grosszügig beim Kartoffelpüree bediente.

„Ja, natürlich kennt das Ministerium diesen Artikel, Schatz", wandte er sich an seine Jüngste. „Aber keine Angst, so einen Kessel gibt es nicht. Das ist alles Muggellegende."

Er schwieg während er kaute.

„Der Einbruch war ein wenig mysteriös und irische Auroren haben ihn überprüft. Keine Spur von dunkler Magie dort."

„Lunas Vater wollte einen Artikel über die Reaktivierung des Kessels schreiben."

„Ich weiss, Ron, das haben die Auroren mir erzählt. Aber wie schon gesagt, es ist völlig unmöglich."

„Es gibt Berichte von echten Zombies, also wäre es doch möglich, dass es so einen Kessel gibt?" Fred sah seinen Vater fragend an.

„Wie schon gesagt, es gibt keinen solchen Kessel, Kinder. Jetzt lasst uns das Essen geniessen."

„Ganz genau." Mrs. Weasley sah sich streng am Tisch um.

„Mein Vater war davon überzeugt", bemerkte Luna, scheinbar nicht allzu interessiert.

„Ich weiss, Luna." Mr. Weasley wirkte etwas nervös. „Aber ich bin sicher er hat da etwas missverstanden."

Als sie etwas später im Garten sassen, breitete sich ein unheimliches Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge aus.

„Ron, Ginny, denkt ihr nicht es wird an der Zeit, dass wir unserem lieben Bruder Percy einen kleinen Besuch abstatten?"

„Percy?" Ron sah die Zwillinge missbilligend an. „Warum sollten wir Percy besuchen wollen?"

„Er arbeitet im Ministerium oder? Und er ist ja oh-so-wichtig und ohne ihn würde alles zusammenfallen."

Ginny und Ron verdrehten pflichtbewusst ihre Augen.

„Wir dachten wir besuchen in einmal in seinem Büro."

„Ja, da arbeiten wir in der selben Stadt, treffen uns aber nie."

„Wir dachten, dass ihr mit Luna und Hermine nach London kommt um mit uns Mittag zu Essen."

„Ja, und dann haben wir uns doch so gedacht, dass wir, wo wir doch schon alle versammelt sind, doch auch Percy einladen könnten."

Ginny fuhr für die Zwillinge weiter: „Und da er dagegen eh protestieren wird, haben Ron und ich Zeit, das Büro zu durchsuchen?"

„Fred? George? Ron? Ginny? Und … Hermine?"

Percy Begeisterung als er seine Geschwister sah, hielt sich tatsächlich in Grenzen.

„Ja, und das ist unsere Freundin Luna."

Ginny lächelte ihren älteren Bruder strahlend an.

„Luna, das ist Percy."

„Hallo Luna."

„Hallo Percy …"

„Wir dachten, du wolltest vielleicht mit uns Mittagessen kommen, wo wir doch so ein kleines Familientreffen hier in London haben."

„Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit mich gemütlich hinzusetzen um Mittag zu Essen. Seht euch doch nur alle die Dokumente auf meinem Tisch an …"

Alles lief genau wie geplant. Fred und George ärgerten Percy, und als Percy davon genug zu haben schien, begann Hermine mit ihm ein Streitgespräch über ein neues Gesetz, das den Import von gewissen Zaubertrankingredenzien regeln sollte. Die Weasleys (ausser Percy, selbstverständlich) hatten noch nie etwas davon gehört, aber zu aller Erstaunen schaltete Luna sich in die Diskussion ein und stritt sich mit Percy darüber ob ein gewisses obskures Kraut aus dem Nahen Osten irgendeine Wirkung auf irgendetwas in irgendwelchen Tränken hat. Ginny und Ron taten gelangweilt und wühlten in Percy Dokumenten, wogegen sie nur sporadisch von Percy ermahnt wurden. Bald bemerkte Ron, wie Ginny ein Pergament unter ihrer Robe verschwinden liess. Kurz darauf schmiss Percy sie aus seinem Büro, mit der Aufforderung nie wieder zu kommen. In einer stillen Ecke zog Ginny ihren Fund heraus. Das Pergament hatte den Titel ‚Nott'. Fred kopierte es schnell mit einem Spruch, dann lief Ginny zu Percy Büro zurück, um ihren ‚vergessenen' Hut zu holen.

Kaum wieder im Fuchsbau angekommen, versammelten sie sich im Zimmer von Ginny (und Hermine im Moment). Hastig zog Fred die Kopie aus seiner Tasche und ging durch die Blätter.

„Hm, ein Foto von ihm, ein kleiner Lebenslauf, Harrys Report von Friedhof – he, einige Leute hatten Harry damals schon ernster genommen als sie es zugaben, alles schön aufgeschrieben – seine Verhaftung, sein Prozess, wann er aus Akzaban geflohen ist …"

„Jaaa, wir wissen das Alles, gibt es nichts Interessanteres?"

Freds kleine Schwester tappte ungeduldig auf den Boden.

„Dazu komme ich gerade. Hier ist aufgelistet, wann und wo er seid der Flucht gesichtet worden ist.

„Hier, kurz nach seiner Flucht in der Nähe von Inverness, etwa 50 Meilen westlich von Perth … hm, das ist uninteressant, er scheint einfach so ungefähr den geraden Weg nach Süden gewählt zu haben. Hier, vor ein paar Monaten scheint er sich nördlich von London aufgehalten zu haben ... DA!" Er wies auf eine Stelle in Pergament. Er war an dem exakten Tag als der Kessel gestohlen wurde in Dublin. Die letzte Sichtung war vor einem Monat bei Swindon."

„Wiltshire also."

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Und kennen wir dort nicht noch einen Todesser?"

„Ja?" Ron sah sie fragend an, und bekam prompt ein Kissen über den Kopf geschlagen von Hermine.

„Ja, Lucius Malfoy, du Siebhirn! Wo ist seine Manor?"

„In Wiltshire", ergänzte George, „aber, meinst du nicht sie wird von Auroren überwacht?"

„Ja, aber ich nehme an er wird auch Land darum herum besitzen, vielleicht unfindbares von dem das Ministerium nichts weiss?"

„Du meinst Papa ist in Wiltshire in der Hand von Todessern?"

Lunas Augen standen sogar noch weiter hervor als sonst.

„Oder … getötet?"

Ron legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, getötet. Sonst wäre die Leiche sicherlich irgendwo aufgetaucht, wo man Nott und Malfoy noch nie gesehen hat und sie nicht verdächtigen kann."

Er sah sich vorsichtig im Raum um, er wusste das Argument war schwach, aber niemandem fiel ein ihn jetzt ‚Dummkopf' zu beschimpfen. Nicht einmal Hermine.

„Danke Ronald."

Luna lächelte ihn an mit zitternden Lippen. Er lächelte.

„Man wird ihn finden, da bin ich sicher. Wir werden am Besten Tonks sagen was wir gefunden haben, der wird es sicher nichts ausmachen, dass wir die Akte dafür gestohlen haben."

Luna antwortete nicht, aber lehnte sich etwas Ron. Hermine machte sich sofort daran einen Brief an Tonks aufzusetzen.

Am nächsten Tag kam zwar keine Antwort von Tonks aber ein dicker Brief von Harry. Hermine hatte ihn dazu genötigt in seiner örtlichen Bibliothek zu recherchieren und er hatte pflichtbewusst alles kopiert, was er fand, aber konkretere Informationen über den Kessel gab es nicht. Der Legende nach war Bran ein König von Britannien gewesen, dessen Schwester Branwen den König von Irland heiratete, Matholwch. Matholwch schenkte Bran Pferde, die jedoch von einem eifersüchtigen Halbbruder Efnisiengetötet wurden. Um den Frieden wieder herzustellen, musste Bran seinen Schwager den Kessel der Wiedergeburt geben. Das System des Kessels war einfach. Warf man einen toten Soldaten oder auch nur einen Teil eines toten Soldaten in den Kessel, stand er wieder auf, war jedoch stumm, so dass er die Geheimnisse des Totenreiches nicht preisgeben konnte. Trotzdem misshandelte Matholwch Branwen, so dass Bran sich zum einschreiten veranlasst sah. Er sah sich jetzt einer Armee von Untoten gegenüber, die er selber ermöglicht hatte. Brans Halbbruder Efnisiensprang in den Kessel, der zersprang da er nicht dafür gemacht war Lebendiges zu enthalten. – Neben diesen Informationen zur Legende, hatte Harry auch einen Artikel in der Times über den Raub gefunden, in dem auch ein Bild von dem Kessel zu sehen war. Nach Aussage des Restaurators war es unklar, wann der Kessel mit Bran identifiziert worden war, es war keine Schrift auf dem Kessel zu finden und keine Bilder. Er war jedoch reich verziert mit Ornamenten. Der Raub des Kessels war ein grosser Verlust, da es nur noch einen weiteren so gut erhaltenen Kessel aus der Zeit gab. Hermine las alle Kopien gewissenhaft durch, dann legte sie sie nieder mit einem gedankenvollen Blick zu Ron.

„Habt ihr einen Who is Who für alte Zauberer hier zufälligerweise?"

„Nein, unsere Eltern interessieren sich nicht für alte Geschichte."

Hermine seufzte, aber sie war nicht enttäuscht.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich habe auch keinen dabei. Aber vielleicht können Fred und George morgen in London in der Magierbibliothek nachsehen?"

„Magierbibliothek?"  
Die genannten sahen sie mit blanken Gesichtern an. Hermine boxte den ihr nächstsitzenden Zwilling ungeduldig.

„Jetzt tut nicht so, als ob ihr sie nicht kennt. Ich habe euch dort schon gesehen!"

„Und was sollen wir dort nachschlagen, genau?"

„Bran natürlich! Und wenn möglich seinen Kessel. Wir müssen herausfinden, ob die Legende einen magischen Kern hat, wie Lovegood es behauptet."

Fred (oder George) zog die Brauen hoch. „Du beginnst an die Sache zu glauben?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es scheint weit hergeholt, ist aber unsere einzige Spur."


End file.
